vicendumfandomcom-20200214-history
Achaean Empire of Shanghai
The''' Achaean Empire of Shanghai', known informally as simply the '''Achaean Empire' or just Achaea, is a territory within the geographic region of China that is disputed between Byzantium and the Mongol Khanate. The dispute dates back to the Soviet era, when the Soviets and Byzantines collaborated in the annexation of the Jin Empire after the War of the Emperors in 1952. The two countries agreed to divide the Jin Empire amongst themselves following the war and signed a peace treaty to this end following the war, however, errors in translation resulted in wildly different territorial claims being recognized. The issue was a thorn in the side of relations between the Soviets and Byzantines throughout the Cold War, however considering both nations shared too deep a bond, the two states rarely entertained more than passing dialogue in an attempt to fix the error. As a result, the territory eventually asserted its own autonomy, first as the Italian Empire (as the original settlers were Greek Italians) and later as the Achaean Empire when the Mongols took over from the Soviets. Effectively it is an independent state with its own Emperor at the helm, however only a handful of nations (and none of the major powers) recognize its sovereignty, with Rome and England asserting the territory belongs to Byzantium while Birea and Bactria asserting the territory is Mongol. Officially, Virtue classifies the territory as one with "special status" without making any proclamations towards its ownership, with the states agreeing to "eventually resolve the dispute but not allow the dispute to come between them", leaving the Empire in legal limbo. At A Glance Nation Name: The Achaean Empire of Shanghai Demonym: Achaean Capital: Shanghai Independence: November 14, 1952 (de facto from the Jin Empire, de jure its status is disputed between the Mongols and the Byzantines). Population: (see list of countries by GDP, it is recognized by the Treaty of Buffalo within the South China Collective, although the Achaean Emperor has refused to recognize the treaty) Official Language(s): Byzantine Greek, Mongolian, Chinese (Shanghai dialect) Government Type: Absolute Monarchy Head of State: Emperor Khari Chin Head of Government: Emperor Khari Chin Official Religion: Eastern Orthodox Christianity Largest Religion: Eastern Orthodox Christianity, Taoism, Confucianism Economy Type: Mixed Currency: United States dollar Constitution: No Summer Time: Yes Calling Code: +1 Internet TLD: .ach Maritime Boundary (nm): 24 Aircraft Code: AH Military Strength: Fluctuates, but it stays mostly at 5% of the entire population Military Capability Score (out of 100, rating by Worldwide Defence Trade Association (WDTA)): 65 (Average) Technological Innovation Score: Military (WDTA): 80/100 (Good), Scientific (University poll): 80/100 (Good), Other (University poll): 90/100 (Strong) Economic Rating (by Standard & Poor): 65/100 (Average) (See list of countries by GDP) Economic Freedom Index (by Standard & Poor): 85/100 (mostly free- some government regulation, mostly in terms of anti-monpolism and providing some assistance to the poor) Health Care Rating (by Doctors Without Borders): 70/100 (Average) Health Care System: Two-tiered, with support only going to impoverished individuals who qualify. Political Freedom Index (by Reporters Without Borders): 20/100 (Poor, due to a strict adherence to a socially conservative interpretation of Nathanite law, almost all aspects of Achaean life is heavily regulated) Drug Laws: Heavily regulated- any substance that is not water is subject to government controls and licensing. Gun Control: Only approved personnel (such as police or the military) are allowed by law to carry firearms, but in practice this is almost never enforced, allowing the public to buy and own arms at will. Environmental Policy Rating (by Greenpeace): 65/100 (attention is paid to environmental concerns, but it can take a back seat from time to time) Category:Nations of Vicendum